


Dirty Dancing

by uglywombat



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Love Declarations, No cheating, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Inspired by One Way by 6lack. A shit day, a boyfriend who ignores you and you’re on the dancefloor grinding against a beautiful woman. Said boyfriend isn’t so pleased.





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a Tumblr request. I really hope you enjoy x

New York buzzed all around you as you sidestepped lost tourists and frustrated locals, scrambling out of your hotel and trying to find your Uber because of course, your boss would never splash out for a hotel with a doorman.

Your body ached with exhaustion and frustration as you failed to see the Toyota Camry with Gary. Like this day could not get any worse.

This was supposed to be the night, the night that would make or break your relationship with Chris. Tonight was the night you were meeting his friends. And you were unfashionably late, already sweating in your emerald silk jumpsuit and had the day from hell. Long meetings, failed sale pitches. Your New York trip was turning into a big fat fail. It did not bode well for your night ahead. 

Gary finally found you twenty minutes later and silently drove you to what you believed to be the very expensive end of Soho. The party was being hosted by a producer friend of Chris’ whom you’d never met. You were not in the entertainment business so you would not know anyone but Chris and you were so nervous you were starting to chip at your nail polish. 

You had met Chris by chance at an acquaintance's barbeque back in Boston six months ago. Your relationship had been clandestine and slow-moving, juggling your time together around his hectic schedule and your thriving career. It had obviously been difficult but you both did your best and were well on track to what you hoped would be love. 

You smoothed out your jumpsuit after exiting the Uber, giving Gary a poor review for the messy car and lack of personal skills and hygiene, before you buzzed the apartment number Chris had given you. 

As you stepped out of the elevator and moved onto the rooftop terrace you instantly spied Chris chatting happily with Sebastian and Anthony at the bar, his drink splashing as he comically flayed his arms around. You smiled warmly, the stress and exhaustion seeping away as you made your way over to him.

“Hey!” he cried, clearly on his way to being drunk, taking you in his warm embrace. “You look beautiful.” He introduced you to his friends before immediately returning to his story. 

You tried to follow, not privy to the inside joke. Your feet ached in the ridiculous heels you thought would be comfortable and you could feel the familiar wave of exhaustion swirl. 

You slowly sipped on the tepid cocktail as you took in the other partygoers, spying a dance floor under a seat of fairy lights. God, what you would give to just go dance your troubles away. But, Chris was deep in conversation with his friends. You smiled politely, feigning interest in their on-set story, though deep down you were beginning to long for a pint of ice-cream and pity party on the couch with a  _ Real Housewives _ marathon. 

You wanted to complain about your day, maybe have a little foot rub. Better yet, you wanted to dance the night away and forget about your shitty week. 

The pinch of your heels too much, you excused yourself and went to sit at the bar and drink your worries away. 

“Another apple martini please,” you asked the bartender as you stretch your back. 

“Make hers a tequila shot and I will have the same.” Beside you stood the most beautiful woman you’d ever seen. Striking cheekbones, a mass of wild curls, face splattered with freckles and the most kissable lips. “You look like you’re in need of tequila and a friend.”

You smiled shyly and cheers with your new companion, introducing yourself. 

“Daphne,” she said slamming her shot glass onto the bar top before grabbing a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. “How long have you been with Chris?”

Of course, she knew Chris, everybody knew him. “About six months.”

“Is he what has you longing for the couch and ice-cream?”

God, could she read your mind? “No,” you chuckled, “just been the work week from hell.” And, as if she were your best friend, snuggled up on the couch with a cheap bottle of wine, you unloaded about your New York trip. You let out a disappointed sigh. “It would have just been nice to talk about my day.” And then you flushed. “God, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be unloading on his friends. You must think I’m the worst girlfriend.”

Her lithe hand grasped yours. “No honey, I think he’s the one doing a pretty shitty job. Beautiful thing like you, I wouldn’t be ignoring you.” You smiled and took a sip of your freshly poured champagne. “Do you like to dance?”

“I love to dance,” you said beaming. “I used to go dancing with my mom back at home every week. She was a ballerina before she had me.”

“Would you like to dance?”

And so, you found yourself dancing on the makeshift dance floor with your newfound friend,  _ One Way _ by 6lack filling the air. It was freeing, the cool air caressing your skin, the pent up frustration and failure seeping from your pores. The alcohol diminished any simmering insecurities as Daphne’s lithe arms soared above her head, her hips swaying with the beat, her body close to yours. 

You knew you were probably stepping over the line, but you found yourself lost in the ebb and flow of the music, and Daphne’s soft touch as she coaxed you to let loose. 

Delicate, feminine hands led you into a slow turn, a giggle falling from your lips as she drew you close against her tall, lithe frame. 

Cold, cerulean eyes locked onto yours stilling your movements, as Chris stalked over to you. “Hey Daph,” Chris said nonchalantly pulling you flush against his chest. “Thanks for keeping my girl company.”

“It was my pleasure,” Daphne replies flirtily before pressing a warm kiss to your cheek. “It was lovely to meet you. I hope your meetings were more successful than you thought. I will see you guys around.”

You turned to look at Chris who slowly coaxed you into a slow grind, his large hands encasing your cheeks. “If you were trying to make me jealous, sweetheart, you succeeded.”

“I wasn’t, Chris.”

A dark smirk played on his lips as his thumb caressed your painted pout. “We will discuss this later at my hotel.”

You sighed resting your head against his chest, slowly swaying to the music. You sniffled lightly, furiously blinking away tears as the stress of the week and evening came crashing down on you like a tonne of bricks. A strong hand gripped your waist whilst the other cupped your cheek, pulling you to hold his gaze. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said in a cool tone, taking your hand in yours and pulling you away from the dancing crowd before bidding his friend's goodbye.

The ride back to his hotel was tense, Chris furiously texting as you picked at your nail polish. 

In the privacy of his executive suite, Chris pounced on you immediately, pressing your back to the wall beside the Californian King bed. His lips burned hot against yours as his hands wandered over your jumpsuit.

“Strip,” he ordered taking a step back, those piercing eyes trailing over your body. “That’s an order, sweetheart.” 

Your eyes were pinned to his as you undid the buttons of your jumpsuit slowly, allowing the silky material to pool at your feet. This was a game you’d happily played since the early days of your relationship. You found peace in giving over control to Chris, allowing him to push and pull you. You were his. 

Chris’ eyes bugged as he took in your delicate lacy strapless bra and g-string. “That was quite the performance you put on tonight, sweetheart,” he smirked, his voice raspy as he lightly trailed a hand over your exposed skin. “Was it your intention to embarrass Daddy in front of all his friends tonight?”

“No, I swear. You were busy talking with your friends and me…” Tears pricked your eyes as you fought to keep your composure. “I’ve had the worst week Chris and I just…”

“You just what sweetheart?” he asked pressing his body flush against yours, those hot, dominant hands gently gripping your jaw. “You thought you’d get my attention by grinding up on my friend on the dancefloor?” You shook your head weakly, your lips pouting as he scented your neck. “Well you got my attention, sweetheart, in fact, you got a lot of attention.”

You flushed at the pathetic mewl escaping your lip as he gripped your wrists in one hand and pressed them against the wall above your head. “I’m sorry, Chris, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you.”

A soft shush caressed your ears as hot lips traced your neck. “If you were overwhelmed all you had to do was ask for Daddy’s help, sweetheart. You know I would have helped.” Deft fingers unclasped your bra, throwing the lacey material over his shoulder before trailing down your neck and over your sternum before twisting your nipple, a surprised moan escaping your painted lips. “You know, if you’d bothered to ask, I would have told you that I, also, was having a particularly bad day and that after confiding in my friends I wanted nothing more than to grind against you on the floor before stealing you away and making you feel good.” 

Large hands gripped at your thong, tearing the flimsy material apart leaving you utterly exposed to him, the expensive material of his slacks rubbing against your damp pussy as he caged you further against the wall. 

“What are the rules?” 

You whimpered as those long, deft fingers trailed down your stomach and lightly brushed over your clit. “I’m not allowed to come unless you give me permission. I’m to thank you for my orgasms. I’m to call you Daddy.”

He hummed, his beard brushing against your exposed neck. “Good girl. I’ve missed you and I’ve been thinking about you all fucking day. I’ve woken up with a raging hard-on all week thinking about you.” His hands caressed your cheek as your hands gripped his biceps for support. “Are you ready for, Daddy?” His voice was molten and husky against your ear, his fingers running along your pussy lips, chuckling as he licked them clean. “That’s a yes. Turn around, sweetheart, hands against the wall and spread your legs.”

You complied, knowing you would reap the rewards by playing along immediately. But mostly, you wanted to be so good for him, you wanted to make him proud. 

Plump lips explored your back, shoulders and neck, his tongue occasionally pressing against your skin or his teeth painting you with small red marks, his tongue immediately soothing the tender skin. 

You gasped as the cock of his head slowly entered you until he was fully seated in you, your walls stretching against his girth. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, his hand gripping your shoulder as his lips sought refuge against yours, “you were made for me. Weren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Your voice was barely a whisper, the feel of his thick cock all too much.

His movements were languid and measured, his cock dragging against your walls as his hand firmly gripped your hip. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, you are taking my cock so well,” he cooed as the hand on your shoulder moved to grip your neck. “Look at your pretty pussy swallowing me, making my cock all shiny because you’re so wet.”

You mewled at his filthy dialogue, your pussy naturally clenching around his cock, the chuckle dripping from his lips reverberating against your skin as he let his chin rest on your shoulder. 

“I’m going to fuck you hard now, sweetheart.” His voice immediately had you quivering and gasping. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

“Oh fuck, yes yes, please, Daddy,” you begged. Had you not been teetering over the edge of desperation you would have been embarrassed. 

Chris gripped your breasts, his thrusts cursory yet grazing your g-spot perfectly. His virile gasps were music to your ears as he peppered your shoulders with chaotic nips and licks. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, I’m so close,” he grunted as he pulled out, an embarrassing whine dripping from your lips at the loss. “On your knees, good girl,” he cooed and you immediately obeyed, his hand running through your hair as you knelt before him. “Open up, sweetheart, I’m going to come in your mouth.”

You loved the feel of his thick, heavy cock in your mouth, dragging along your tongue and brushing the back of your throat as he fucked your mouth. His hands gently cupped your cheeks as he watched you intently, his breath curtailing as he neared his orgasm. His thrusts stuttered and his eyes glistening as he chased his orgasm. 

Chris swore as he came down your throat, his thumbs caressing your skin as he encouraged you to swallow. 

He pulled you into a voracious kiss, pulling you towards the bed and unceremoniously pushing you to lie down, your legs hung over the side of the bed. 

He shared an impish grin as he knelt between your thighs. “Daddy is going to take care of you now sweetheart, you can come when you are ready.”

Before you could reply, his tongue was gorging on your clit, your hands gripping his hair as you cried out.

Nobody has ever gone down on you like Chris. He knew the telltale signs of your impending orgasm, the ebb and flow of adrenalin as his tongue would alternate between your pussy and clit. He could spend hours teasing you before finally obliging you with multiple orgasms.

But tonight was not about teasing. His tongue worked furiously against your sensitive clit, his hands gripping your thighs as he drove you over the edge, your orgasm ripping through you like a bullet train. 

Chris linked his hands with yours as he worked you through your intense orgasm, your cries echoing off the walls.

You were scarcely conscious of him climbing up onto the bed and pulling you flush against his chest. The soft, tender kisses to your face broke your reverie. 

“I’m really sorry, Chris,” you said, tears pricking your eye. 

“I know, sweetheart, it’s all forgiven. We both had terrible days. We will file this away as a lesson learnt and do better next time.”

You enjoyed the silence of the room and the warm body pressed against yours, his warm hands caressing your skin.

“I love you.”

You snapped your head up, those beautiful cobalt eyes watching you intensely. “What did you say?”

“I love you.”

A big, relieved smile broke out on your face, immediately seeking out Chris’ lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment and I will gift you a koala hug


End file.
